1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a metering device for metering and dispensing powder into hard gelatin capsules.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A metering and dispensing device of the type with which this invention is covered is disclosed by DE 196 51 237 A1. The known device is designed for metering and dispensing powder into hard gelatin capsules and to that end, has a powder deflecting body as well as a tamping and ejecting die so that powder can be compressed in metering bores of a metering disk and can be transferred into prepared bottoms of hard gelatin capsules. The known device should be improved in such a way that it is suitable for metering granular products or products in small pieces, in particular pharmaceutical products such as microtablets, capsules, dragees, or the like, wherein the highest possible performance and the gentlest treatment of the product should be achieved.
The metering device according to the invention has the advantage over the prior art that it is mechanically simple in design and permits a high performance with metering that is gentle to the product.